


How to get a Super High School Level Scion to dance

by totallynotsuspicioususername



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Naekusaba if you squint, One Shot, Pre-Despair, That school ball fanfic that like every ship has, This time with more Togiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotsuspicioususername/pseuds/totallynotsuspicioususername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School balls are much more interesting on the sidelines, watching everyone else. However, dancing with a Togami could be intriguing</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get a Super High School Level Scion to dance

Kirigiri never particularly liked dancing. Logically speaking, with the slow, rather precise movements, she should love it, but she never really could bring herself to. In all honesty, she was regretting the choice to let Naegi drag her along to this dance (she had no idea why her father would think this would be a good idea, but then again, she hardly knew the man). Whoever had picked the songs was apparently unaware that the students of Kibougamine would prefer something upbeat, but instead, they were stuck with classical music and waltzes.

  
She sat to the side, toying with the black gloves on her hands, the usual studded pair replaced by a silken pair, combined with a simple black dress. No need to wear something like the ball dresses currently worn by most of the others in her class. Even Ikusaba had been forced into a floor length gown, although she was clearly uncomfortable. Kirigiri thought for a moment about joining the soldier, but thought better of it, not wanting to talk to her twin as well. There was something strange about the model, the way she spoke about despair - it bordered on manic. The way she seemed to be taking others under her wing was interesting too. She’d have to keep an eye on that.  
She pulled herself from her thoughts about Enoshima, instead deciding to scan the room again at the others in class 78. She didn’t look up as someone sat next to her, the scoff and the turn of a page gave that away instantly. After a few moments of silence, she turned her head, fixing her eyes on Togami.  
“No Fukawa tonight?”  
“Don’t talk to me about that woman. What makes you think I’d bother to listen to an excuse of hers?” The heir asked, a sneer on his face.  
“Nothing. At some point you’re going to want to listen to excuses though. Alibis are important.”  
“Tch. I’d expect to hear this from a detective.”  
“Of course.” She answered, leaning back. “I’m interested as to why you were here in the first place, however. You tend to avoid things such as this.”  
“As do you, although I suppose that would be your father’s influence.” He retorted, adjusting his glasses before looking back at his book. “What reason do you think? Your _friend_ over there is very interested in getting everyone involved.”  
Kirigiri looked over at Naegi, the Super High School Level Good Luck beaming as he spoke to Ikusaba, who was looking rather pink next to him. She smirked slightly, shrugging.  
“Almost endearing how much he cares about everyone.”  
“Endearing? I’d say sickening.”  
“Of course you would.” Kirigiri murmured, watching as Naegi looked over at her, nodding to the scion next to her eagerly. She gave small nod, standing up and stepping in front of Togami, causing the man to scowl and put his book down, standing up and looking down at her, albeit less because of the heels she wore. “What can you possibly want?”  
She turned slightly, indicating to Naegi. “We’re being told to dance.”  
Togami sneered, shaking his head. “No, I don’t dance. It’s absolutely ridiculous to even assume I would.”  
“I doubt you have a choice in the matter, Togami. I assume you at least know how to lead.” She said calmly, tugging on his hand, noting how quick he was to grab on. It was oddly easy to lead the stubborn heir to where the dancing was happening, and even easier to get him to start dancing.

  
Kirigiri watched as Togami focused on the slow dance, scowling at first with each slight error, but as time passed in the song, the cold air dropped just a bit, replaced with a more focused composure. She let go as the song ended, and the heir looked around, almost as if he was checking if anyone saw it. He glared at Naegi when he grinned, looking back as Kirigiri grabbed the collar of his blazer, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.  
“Is that embarrassment I can see, Togami?”  
“Of course not. I just don’t want to hear about it again.”  
“That’s usually embarrassment. If it helps, you’re a rather talented dancer.”  
“I find myself talented at many things, of course dancing falls into that.”  
“Perhaps I’ll have to see that again.” Kirigiri murmured, turning her head to the side just a bit, to plant a small kiss on Togami’s cheek. She felt the sudden heat that arose before she leaned back, listening to the first few beats of the next song, before looking back at Togami. “Shall we?” She asked, holding out her hand again for Togami to take, before they began to dance again.  
She’d hear the violin in that song again, one and a half years later, as a certain gambler stood at a pyre with her hands clasped together, waiting for death. _The Burning of the Versailles Witch._ By that time, the song would have a completely different meaning.


End file.
